Birthday Promises
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare helps KC celebrate his birthday.


**Birthday Promises**

**A/N: Okay so this is sort of a Klare moment that we **_**didn't**_** see on the show(but totally should've). According to his character bio thingy, KC is fifteen so he's a few months older than the other niners. Anyway, I decided to write this to show what Clare could've done for his birthday. Oh and since the show totally cheated us out of Klare celebrating KC's birthday, they need to have Clare's birthday be celebrated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. I do however, own the OC's, Joseph, Desiree, and William.**

Clare Edwards shifted the gift back and plastic container to her left hand. She lifted her right to knock on the door of her boyfriend's group home. She waited patiently, hearing footsteps drawing closer to the door. Today was a very important day. KC's birthday of all things. She was certain that he didn't suspect a thing. He'd told her that birthdays weren't a big deal for him and in the past, his birthdays hadn't been celebrated. That was about to change. She wasn't about to let such an important day go uncelebrated for the fifteenth time in KC's short existence.

"Clare?" A puzzled voice broke her thoughts and she looked up quickly.

KC stood there wearing his pajamas still. His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes sparkled at her curiously.

She swallowed hard and smiled brightly. "Happy Birthday, KC!" She told him, setting down the gift bag and the container to pull him into a warm hug.

He hugged her back, kissing her softly and sweetly on the lips. "Thanks. But you really shouldn't have made a big deal out of all this. My birthday is hardly that important." He held the door open and allowed his girlfriend to step inside the house. The laughter of the other kids in the group home filled their ears.

Clare leaned against the wall as thirteen year old Joseph and Desiree hurried past her. She reached out to turn KC so that he faced her. "Of _course _it's important! It's your birthday KC! You're my boyfriend and you matter to me. And besides, I didn't come here and buy you a gift and make you cupcakes because I _had _to----I _wanted _to." A pretty pink blush stained her cheeks as she gazed at him through her lashes.

KC couldn't find the words to speak. It shocked him to suddenly have someone care so much about him. He was extremely lucky to have Clare in his life. He knew that. He'd never had anyone care so much about him, like she did. A soft smile upturned the corners of his lips and he bent his head to press his lips against her's in thanks.

She smiled against his lips as she placed the items in her arm on the nearby stand. Her arms wound themselves around his neck loosely as she kissed him back. She pulled back to look him in the eye, their arms still wrapped around one another.

"Get a room!" A voice scoffed behind them.

The two young teens turned to face the voice, faces red with embarrassement. Seventeen year old William stood there, smirking at them with amusement in his brown eyes.

"Good to see you Edwards." William said, smiling at the fourteen year old as he leaned against the doorframe that led to the kitchen.

Clare just rolled her eyes at William's crazy behavior. "You're nuts, Will!" She announced with a gentle shake of her head and a playful grin. Since she and KC had begun dating about a week ago, she'd been to the group home multiple times and had become friends with the other residents there.

Will sauntered over and opened the container of cupcakes, grabbing one out for himself without asking. With that he turned on his heel and headed down the hall and into his room.

"You want to open your gift now?" Clare finally asked as she and KC walked into his room. She handed him the gift bag, biting her lip nervously.

KC took the bag from her silently, reaching a long fingered hand into the bag. He pulled out what looked to be a handmade photo album. Inside there were pictures of himself with Clare, Alli, and Connor and pictures of him playing basketball. It seemed as if Clare had put pictures of every moment of his first semester at Degrassi in it. He ran his fingers over the picture of he, Clare, Alli, Connor, and Mr. Simpson at the Bot Wars competition. He turned back to face his girlfriend, studying her with so much intensity in his gorgeous hazel eyes. "How did you get all these pictures?" He asked of her in a mere whisper.

She pushed back some long hair and lowered her lashes, shyly. I kind of _bribed _Chantay into giving me some of the photos she took for the Anti-Grapevine. The rest were either mine, Alli's, Connor's or Mr. Simpson's. I mean...I know that it isn't much, but I thought that you would appreciate something like this." She told him, sounding quite anxious.

He touched her face, running his fingers over her lips lovingly. "I love it Clare." He whispered to her, kissing the corner of her mouth before pulling away to speak again. "It really makes me feel as if someone cares about me."

"Someone will always care about you now KC. You're special to me. And Connor, Alli, and Mr. Simpson all care about you too. This isn't like your past birthdays and if it's up to me, it never will be. You will always matter."

**The End**


End file.
